


Princess of Darkness

by shoddyhatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Jefferson Tamara Greg and Emma have small parts, Murder, One Shot, Small Scene of Blood and Torture, Storybrooke, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoddyhatter/pseuds/shoddyhatter
Summary: What happens when the Princess of Darkness meets Captain Hook?





	Princess of Darkness

I was suddenly hit with a force as flashes of memories from my life before I was locked in a cement prison for over 28 years. The nurse repeatedly told me I had amnesia, which is why I didn’t know who I was. Now though, I remember everything, including who my father was. I looked down and cringed at what I was wearing, a thin gown of some sort, which hung below my knees. I slowly walked up the stairs that the man and woman had gone up. When I reached the door, the man stopped me.

 “Do you have anyone from our world that would be here?” I shook my head in the negative. “I’ll find someone to get you clothes, you can’t very well be caught wearing that.” he gestured at my clothing. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Wait here, if the nurse wakes up, hit her or something. I’ll try to hurry.”

 “What’s your name?” my voice sounded raspy even in my own ears. He looked at me as though deciding if he should tell me or not. “Nevermind, thank you for your help.”

 He smiled then walked away. I walked back down the stairs, hearing someone sleeping. I looked around the corner of a counter and saw who I guess was a nurse laying on the floor. I watched as a man with long hair cleaned the floors with a broom, quite boring when waiting for someone and having no clue what’s going on.

 After what seemed like hours, which very well could have been, a man with dark blonde hair, wearing a white coat, followed by a woman with long dark brown hair and wearing , carrying a big bag in her hand, descended the stairs.

 “So you’re the other woman Jefferson let out? I’m Victor Whale.” he held his hand out for me to shake, which I ignored.

 Ruby handed me the bag, “Ignore him, I brought these for you, they should fit since we’re close to the same.” She eyed me up and down then smiled to herself. “I’m Ruby.” Victor cleared his throat and lowered his hand.

 “Lucia Dra-” I coughed, “Lucia.” Ruby smiled again, but Victor’s eyes widened a bit. I looked at him in confusion.

 “It was nice to meet you, Lucia. We’ll just let you get dressed.” Ruby grabbed Victor’s arm and pulled him away.

 “May I have a word?” Victor was looking at me. I nodded and Ruby turned around and walked back up the stairs. After hearing the door above close, he stepped close to me, “I know who you are.”

 I growled lowly. Victor raised his hands in a placating manner. “No disrespect meant. When you’re done getting dressed, I can show you where you can _eat_.” At my confusion, he continued, “I’m from the Land Without Color, I was a doctor.”

“What was your name there?” I set the bag down, looking through the contents.

 “Victor Frankenstein.”

 ~*~*~*~*~

 After changing into what Ruby gave me, I waited until nightfall to make my way to Granny’s Bed & Breakfast, following the directions Victor had given me.

 I walked up the steps of the quaint looking building and opened the door. No one was there but I waited until Ruby showed up. She smiled when she saw me and handed me a book for me to fill out my name. ‘Lucia Drake.’ Victor warned me that I should use a different last name if I wanted to keep my identity a secret. I agreed with him. I didn’t know how I would be treated and if I would be accepted, though I know Ruby was a werewolf, I could smell it on her. I’ve had run-ins with her kind in the Enchanted Forest, so it didn’t take me by surprise there was one in this town.

 After she gave me a key, and let me know that I could stay there as long as I needed until I got onto my feet. I alerted her to the fact I couldn’t be in the sun due to a skin condition, she followed me up the stairs to the room that was to be mine for the foreseeable future. She gave me a look of sympathy and offered to cover the windows with the extra blankets they had, which should be thick enough to block out any light. She left after we covered every window and she showed me how everything in the ‘bathroom’ worked, and thanked her for her help. I took a shower like she showed me and felt cleaner than I had in a very long time. Let’s just say, I wasn’t afforded such luxuries when I was in the cement box below the hospital. When I was done, I laid down on the bed, under the covers and fell asleep rather quickly.

 Everyone’s routine was the same each day of the curse, as though you repeated the same day every day. I was fed once per day, I don’t remember if I slept, and if I did, I never dreamt and wouldn’t remember if I had slept the previous day or night. No one spoke to me, nor did I speak to anyone, not even myself. I’d sit or lay on the uncomfortable bed, only getting up when I needed to. The nurse would give me a raw steak to eat, I thought it gross until I was so hungry I ate it anyway. Come to find out, I enjoyed it, now I know why.

 I don’t know what life will bring me here in Storybrooke, but the residents had no idea what kind of monster lurked in their presence. Ruby thought herself a monster for being a werewolf, she had no idea what a monster truly was and what had awoken when the curse broke.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 I didn’t always go to the hospital for food, it was enough, but I missed hunting and killing my food. While everyone was downstairs in the Diner celebrating someone’s return from the Enchanted Forest, I honestly stopped listening less than a minute into the party, I snuck out quietly in the newly laundered outfit Ruby first gave me. I liked it and didn’t want to ask for more clothing when she didn’t need to offer me anything to begin with, though she had purchased some articles for me and left it at my door, I still preferred the original items.

 I left through a window in the hall leading to an alleyway. I landed quietly on my feet and walked out onto the street. Yes, I’ve learned quite a bit since awakening, mostly through watching the magic box known as a television and reading when I snuck into the library due to boredom. I walked down to the docks, there was a map in my room of all the public locations, and the docks was one of them. There was a man walking around calling for someone when I approached the steps leading down to the platforms.

 He hadn’t seen me nor heard me, and took this opportunity to _toy_ with him. I melted into the shadows and clawed at the wooden platform, the posts located in various places where he was. I enjoyed watching him jump and squeal in fright. I could smell his fear as the shadows closed in on him.

 I embraced him, my fangs elongating in length, the sweat sliding down his neck from his hairline. I breathed in his scent and sunk my fangs into his vein and drank slowly. My hand covered his mouth, muffling his screams. I could feel eyes on me, and as much as I wanted to savor my kill, I drained him quickly. I pulled away and killed him, making sure he could not return then dumped him in the water.

 I looked up at the tops of the buildings and could see two figures standing on a building a ways from me. Though they were in shadow, I could see them clearly, a man and an older woman. The man dressed in black leathers was staring at me, though I knew he couldn’t make me out from his distance. The woman wearing a dress was too focused on what was happening elsewhere to notice what I had done. I once again disappeared into the shadows and made my way back to Granny’s.

 Word had quickly spread about the dead body I had left in the water, that Victor once again had to remind me that I was to feed at the hospital, that’s what the bags of blood were now there for. I wrinkled my nose at the blood, but drank anyway. I prefer hot blood from a person rather than cold blood out of a refrigerator. After leaving Pathology, I made my way to the front of the hospital after I heard a woman ordering someone to “Hide him.” Why would someone need to be hid, and in the hospital? I looked around the corner and see a man dressed in black leathers, the same man I saw on the rooftop a few days ago, strapped down to the bed and was pushed into a room. Thinking about the stories I heard back in the Enchanted Forest, a pirate seeking vengeance against the Dark One for killing the woman he loved and would go to any lengths to end the man’s life, I wonder if this is the same man?

 I can smell blood wafting from different directions, but the strongest came from the room the man was wheeled into. Had I not just fed from the stockpiles in Pathology that Dr. Victor Whale had told me about, I would be hunting down the delicious aroma. Victor is from the same land as my father and being a loyal subject of my father’s, he offered his assistance with my dilemma and not wanting a body count to keep my identity hidden. You see, no one besides Victor knows who and what I am.

 I wait until everyone in the room left to make my way into the leather man’s room. I was immediately hit with the sweet smell as soon as I entered. I fixed my eyes upon the sleeping man as I closed the door quietly behind me. There was a metal contraption on his wrist, the other end attached to the metal bar on the bed. Cuts and bruises marred his face, but regardless, I could still see how truly handsome the man is beyond the injuries. My eyes then fell upon his left arm and noticed it was taped and bandaged, but was too short, indicating this was indeed the man who wanted the Dark One dead.

 “You must be the famous Captain Hook then.” I mused quietly. I watched as his eyelids started to flutter open. I stood at the side of his bed with my arms crossed over my chest as I saw the first hints of the blue of his eyes. He blinked a few times, his eyes resting on me.

 “You’re not Swan,” his voice was raspy from having just woken up. I quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed with his observation. I didn’t know who ‘Swan’ was, nor did I care.

 “Why do you want the Dark One dead?” I stood motionless, my eyes fixed onto his as I saw the different emotions crossing his face to my question. Before he could respond though, I held a finger up to my lips. I could hear footfalls coming down the hall, and I ventured a guess that it was this room the person was heading towards. I turned on my toes and walked quickly to the corner of the room, blending in the shadows as though I were part of it.

 I saw the questioning look on his face, but didn’t speak as the door to the room opened and in came a blonde woman. I could see by his reaction, he did not want the woman in the room. I tuned the conversation out, not interested in anything once she asked where Cora was. Again, I find myself not caring, that is until I heard him gasp out in pain and I narrowed my eyes at the blonde woman as she pulled her hands away from his sides. I barely held back the growl that threatened to escape, not knowing why this angered me. Well, I could venture a guess, but I’d rather not put any thought into _that_ , instead I reasoned it’s because I prefer to be the one to inflict pain.

 I was about to tune them out again when his eyes were suddenly on me, even though he couldn’t see me, he knew where I was. “I hurt his heart. Belle’s just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling.” The woman turned to look in my direction, then turned her attention back to Hook.

 “Keep smiling, buddy. You’re chained down, he’s on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I’d pick you.” I knew I had to keep myself in control as his eyes were now on mine. I closed my eyes when Swan looked behind her again. I kept them closed until I heard the door open and shut with a loud click.

 I walked out from the shadows in the corner and sit where the blonde woman had been. “None of them understand the pain of watching the one you love die in front of you, revenge the only thing on your mind.” I look down and stare at the metal contraption around his wrist.

 “You speak as though you’ve suffered at the hands of someone killing your love.”

 “All too well.” I look up to his blue eyes, “My father, he didn’t want his only daughter to be in love as it would only bring pain and misery in the end. My eldest brother brought my love to our father, bound in ropes, bloodied, broken.” I take a deep breath, images unbidden flashing in my mind. I drop my eyes to my fingers, noticing I was pulling at the threading of the blanket which was covering him. “To not only teach me a lesson, but my brother’s as well, he ripped his throat -” I shuddered, remembering the look on his face, “he killed him.” I keep my attention on my fingers, feeling his stunning eyes on me. “Unlike you, my revenge will never be sated.” Realization dawning on me that I revealed more than I wanted to a stranger, even though I knew this man to be Captain Hook, I didn’t know him, and here I was telling him about my love. I stand up and turn to the door, ready to leave.

 “Is it because you can’t kill your father?”

 “No. There is no one alive that can kill him.” I open the door and stop, without looking back, I add, “I do wish you luck with your revenge, but try not to die.”

 “Not to worry, love, you’ll be seeing my devilishly handsome self again.” At that, I do look back and see him smirk. I turn and leave, closing the door with a click behind me.

  **A week later**

 All I can hear is distorted voices, I can’t remember how I got here, but I know I’m not at the room at Granny’s Bed & Breakfast. I open my eyes, blurred images is all I can see when I look around. There’s a dull pain in my wrists which are above my head. I try to move, but feel too weak to do anything, which is odd.

 “With all mythical creatures, I find silver does the trick.” I hear a man’s voice in front of me. I can now feel my wrists burning in pain. If I’m being hung here with silver, this will take a while to heal, dammit.

 “Which is why I used silver shackles. Wasn’t sure if it would work, but the reaction she’s having suggests they’re working perfectly.” the woman who spoke comes into clearer view. Her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail exposing her long neck.

 “Have fun, beautiful.” my eyes are on the man in the room, looking at me with excitement on his face, he then walks out of the room, leaving me alone with the woman.

 “Why am I here?” I ground out between gritted teeth, trying desperately to ignore the now throbbing pain in my wrists.

 “Your kind don’t belong in this world. And it’s our job to make sure you won’t be.” I watch as the woman grabs a sharp silver instrument from a table in the middle of the room and closes the distance. An ear-piercing scream erupted from my throat as the sharp blade cut into my skin. As more pressure was put on the instrument, I could feel the blade sinking deeper and deeper into my chest above my heart. Blood was rapidly oozing from the sides of the incision, leaving trails of crimson on my pale skin. When she pulled the blade out, the pain seemed to dull for a moment before it returned with even more force, skin sizzling around the deep wound, leaving me breathless and desperately trying to hold back my screams. With the blade now gone, blood gushed quickly down my chest. Trails quickly became rivers of red, the blood coating my body and the dirty floor beneath me. I barely register as the woman brings the blade up to my neck when I see a shadowy figure walk up quickly behind her. I hear a thump as I watch the woman slump to the floor.

 “Bloody hell.” I look up at the voice of my rescuer, somewhat surprised that Hook was the one to come to my rescue. His eyes remain on mine, then fall down to my mouth, further down to the wound on my chest. I hear him take a quick breath, then his eyes are back on mine. He reaches up above my head and pulls at the chain to unlatch it from the hook hanging from the ceiling. He barely catches me before I fall. He lays me down gently as he shrugs his leather coat off and drapes it over my head and arms. I feel him lift me up, his muscles flexing as he settles me in his arms, then starts walking.

 He doesn’t say anything as he carries me, I’m too weak to hold up a conversation anyway. He stops and I can feel the heat of the sun, then hear him talk, “Apologies love, I know this will hurt.”

 I nod, knowing there’s nothing that can be done, he runs away from the building as quickly as he can without dropping me. He doesn’t get too far before the pain becomes unbearable. Without thinking about anything other than cover, I jump out of his arms, his coat falling to the ground as I run to the shadows of the buildings. I run as fast as I can to reach the woods, making my way to the hospital, to Victor.

 I run into the back to an unlocked door and duck into the dark room. I take several deep breaths, gritting my teeth against the pain I’m in and make my way into the hall. I see Victor walk out of a room, “Victor.” my voice loses strength, but I am flooded with relief as he turns to me. I collapse onto the floor, blackness consuming me. The last thing I feel is arms reaching under me and picking me up.

 I wake up sometime later to something plastic being held against my lips, the smell of blood invades my senses. I drink quickly, swallowing as much of the thick liquid as I can. I hear another bag being ripped open and drink from the second bag now at my lips. When the bag is pulled away, I slip into unconsciousness again.

** 3rd Person PoV **

Whale lays her down on the bed and runs to Pathology for a few bags of blood and quickly makes his way back to the room he left Lucia in. Grabbing a scalpel, he pushes the blade into the bag and holds it to her mouth, his eyes fixated on the wound on her stomach and wrists. He knew the burns on her skin from the sun would take time to heal, as not all wounds could heal from feeding.

Had she been free during the curse instead of locked up in the basement, with no windows to the outside world, kept starving except for the one meal she was allowed per day of raw steak, and not knowing why she craved raw meats, she could have enjoyed watching the sunrises and sunsets like any human would. Instead, he didn’t know about her existence let alone being locked up in the cement enclosure for over 28 years. Had he known, he would’ve helped her escape. Yes, it would have been to appease his Prince, and nothing more, and only hoped if he ever returned, he wouldn’t punish him for leaving his only daughter to be a prisoner of the Evil Queen.

He cut into the second bag, holding it up to her lips as she drank. Drops of blood slid down the side of her mouth, gathering into her blonde hair. If he wasn’t worried about her possibly killing him someday, he would find her beautiful and would try to pursue her, even if for one night.

Having fed from two bags, she quickly fell asleep. He covered her with a blanket and lowered the blinds on the windows facing the hall and left the room, locking it behind him. He found a sign to discourage anyone entering the room, letting them know there was hazardous waste and to stay away. Even the cleaning crews didn’t enter rooms bearing these signs, giving him some relief that she wouldn’t be discovered as she slept to heal herself.

** Time Skip - Returned from Neverland **

Tonight finds me at the Rabbit Hole, enjoying the refreshing liquids this world provides in the form of their alcohol. Granted, it’s nothing close to what the Enchanted Forest offers, but I still enjoy the welcoming burn it brings. My burns are still mending, but my fair skin isn’t as red as it was just a day ago. Luckily I wasn’t in the sun longer than I already had been. I knew Hook was trying to get me away and I couldn’t fault him for his rescue, nor be angry that he took me into the sun. He tried, which is more than I can say for anyone else in this bloody town, except of course for Victor.

I could pick out this scent anywhere, leather and rum filled my nose as he walked into the bar. I have no idea what transpired or happened in the land the heroes went to aboard Hook’s ship. I’m not a hero, never was, and with the sun fully out, I was better off staying behind, as much as I may have loved to travel to whatever realm they sailed to.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as Hook looked around the bar, then his attention fell on me as he walked over to the bar I was seated at. The bartender, one of the Tweedle twins, filled my glass with the amber liquid again, my fourth drink so far tonight, and I knew it probably wouldn’t be my last.

“Rum and leave the bottle. Seems I may have some catching up to do.” Hook sits down on the stool next to mine.

“Fourth so far.” I held up the glass and drank half of it in one go. “Thank you. For saving me. I never got a chance to tell you that.”

“Not much of a gentleman had I left you behind.”

“Yet you left the queen behind.” I quirked an eyebrow. I heard rumors of everything that happened while I slept. One being he allowed the queen to be tortured by the hands of my captor.

“Can you blame me? She kept me from my revenge many a time, merely paying back the favor.” he shrugged his shoulder, swallowing his rum in one drink. He poured himself another glass full then turned his attention to my wrists. “Though I am glad to see you’re nearing the end of your mending.” He pointed his finger at my wrist. I nodded, finishing my drink. He poured the contents of his bottle into my glass.

“Why aren’t you celebrating with the others?” I wasn’t sure if I was ready for everyone to know what and who I am. Though I did wonder if Hook had pieced together the information I had told him as to who my father was.

“Why spend it with the bloody heroes when I would rather be in the company of a beautiful lass?”

“Who do you think you are, Captain Hook, to try and charm me when I don’t know your name? I know in this land, the tales of the feared Captain James Hook are known, but with everything I’ve read, I’m sure they got your name wrong.”

“Aye.” he turns in his seat to look at me, “Killian Jones.”

“Lucia Drake.” We clink our glasses together and swallow our respective drinks. I set my glass down, swirling the liquid around the sides. “Don’t take this the wrong way Killian, but I’m glad you didn’t kill the Dark One.” Even though I spoke quietly, I knew he heard me. I heard him sigh and turn in his seat. I looked up and his eyes were fixed on mine in the mirror behind the bar.

“Why?” he spoke through gritted teeth.

I stood up, nodded to the Tweedle twin and stepped next to Killian, my lips by his ear, “You would be the new Dark One and we wouldn’t have been sharing a drink.”

I felt his eyes on me the entire time as I made my way to the exit. I heard him place coins down on the bar and heard his footfalls coming towards the door I had just walked out of. I moved so he wouldn’t hit me with the door when it opened.

“Why wouldn’t we?” I turned, my eyes looking up at his, a couple inches separating our height difference.

“Where would the mystery be if you knew everything about me, how we came to be, who my father is, if that knowledge is passed down to the new Dark One?”

“Would this information be something you would be willing to share with me in the future then?”

Instead of answering, I closed the distance between us, barely a hairs breadth of space remained, as I softly placed my lips upon his. Before he had a chance to reciprocate, I stepped back.

“Is this your way of telling me you’re accepting that you’re attracted to me, love?”

“Do you want me to be?” I whispered, not having noticed he had closed the distance I made when I stepped away from him. _‘Gods, what are you doing? If your father finds out, he’ll kill him.’_

“I’m a survivor, Lucia.” I furrowed my brows in confusion. “I can see it in your eyes, love, you’re afraid.” he lifted his right arm and cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand. “Allow me to take you to the Jolly Roger.”

“If you think I’m going to have -” he pressed the pad of his thumb to my lips, halting my protest.

“To talk. Nothing more, unless of course you change your mind.” he smirked. I nodded, he ran his fingertips down the side of my neck, my shoulder, down my arm to my hand and slid his fingers between mine and pulled me slightly to walk with him.

When we arrived to his ship, I was in awe at its beauty. “It’s beautiful.” I breathed out as we stepped onto the deck of his ship.

“Aye, _she_ is.” I turned my head to look at him, “All ships are known as ‘she.’”

I nodded and followed him down the steps below deck to a cabin. I sat down on a wooden chair and watched as he removed his coat then pulled his waistcoat over his head, leaving him in his black tunic. He walked over to the table and poured, what I assumed to be rum, into two glasses. He set one of the glasses next to me.

“It’ll take more than you have to get me drunk, if that was your plan.” I arched an eyebrow in amusement.

He let out a chuckle, and sat down in the other wooden chair next to mine. “I would rather have you remember our amorously vigorous activities than getting you drunk to have my way with you.”

I swirled the contents of the drink around in the glass, staring at it transfixed. “Where did you and the others go?” I kept my eyes on what I was doing instead of looking at him.

“The man who abducted you and the woman who was torturing you kidnapped the Queen’s and Swan’s son, jumped through a portal to Neverland.”

From his acidic tone at the word Neverland, those stories were wrong as well. He set his hand over mine causing me to look up at him.

“There’s a cave in Neverland, Echo Caves, where one needs to reveal their darkest secret.” he removed his hand and continued, “the Echo Caves derive their name from the old saying “"the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo".”

“And what was your darkest secret?” I almost didn’t want to know, the bob of his throat made me wish I hadn’t asked.

“It took kissing Swan to realize I was ready to move on from my first love and to pursue the woman who captured my attention.” I nodded, gulping down the entire contents of my glass.

“Then why are you here with me instead of with her?” I wanted to bite my tongue with how that sounded, as though I were a jealous human. I didn’t bother with the glass this time and drank from the bottle.

“If I didn’t know better, love, I would say I hit a nerve.” He sat back in his seat, the amusement clear in his features. “I thought jealousy was a human emotion, not a vampiric one.”

“We get jealous, more than humans. We tend to kill those who our jealousy is directed at.”

“I take it you want to kill Swan.” Staring into his eyes, I nodded.

I watched as he leaned forward in his seat, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand. He slowly closed the distance between us, his lips closing around mine. I could taste the rum on his breath as our lips moved in sync. He caressed the apple of my cheek with his fingertips as he brought his hand to my hair, gently grasping the curls between his fingers. His heart was like a beating drum in his chest as we leaned closer to each other. I brought my hand up into his hair, gently grasping it in my fist, wanting more of him, wanting to taste him. My other hand pulled at his tucked in shirt, releasing it from it’s hold in the leather pants. I scraped my long nails against his skin, feeling him shudder with pleasure.

He parted his lips, slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth, gently scraping against my fangs that were now elongated. I pressed my tongue against his, bringing out a deep moan from him. As much as I wanted him right then and now, I pulled away. He pressed his forehead against mine, his too blue eyes staring into my silver ones. “Believe it to be Swan I’m wanting, darling?”

“No -” I turned my attention towards the door. I hated some forms of magic, this being one of them. He looked to the door and made to move up from his chair when the door opened.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting what you were doing,” the man stood in the open doorway, leaning on his black and gold cane, smiled.

“What the bloody -”

“Dark One. May I ask what you’re doing here?” We both stood up, I placed my hand on the exposed skin of Killian’s back, feeling him relax at the touch. I step around Killian to face the man who cursed my father.

“It has come to my attention that something is about to happen, I’ve come here with a peace offering. Though, seeing how well you and the captain are getting along, it will be needed..”

“I don’t hold any ill will towards you for your actions.”

“I did it to hurt your father, dearie, by denying him the one thing he covets above all else, his only daughter.” the Dark One looked at Killian, then smirked. I turned my head to look at Killian, his attention still on him, “I see you haven’t told your true love who your father is.”

I saw when the words “true love” hit Killian, his breath stuttered quietly and his eyes locked on mine. I wish I knew what he was thinking at that moment. But, was this something I was willing to lose if my father found out? Is love, true love, worth it? The answer was simple.

“I was waiting for her to tell me herself, crocodile.” Killian’s teeth were clenched as he spoke.

“Well, dearie, no time like the present. Or shall I tell him?” The Dark One’s gaze expressionless gaze fell upon me.

I took a deep breath and whispered, not being able to look at Killian, “The Prince of Darkness, Vlad Dracula.” I then turned to look at Killian, his breathing having not changed in the slightest, no did his heartbeat betray the look of knowing he gave me.

“You said you were giving her a peace offering, give it to her then get the bloody hell off my ship, crocodile.” Killian stepped next to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“Ah, yes.” I watched as he pulled something out of his coat pocket and held it out to me. “Can’t very well live a life of piracy if you can’t enjoy the sun.” I gently took the glowing vial from his fingertips and stared at it.

“What’s the price?” I asked, lifting my eyes from the vial to the Dark One’s.

“You and your father are paying the price, dearie. As long as I live, your father’s curse still holds.”

“Thank you Dark One.”

“Please, Mr. Gold.” He turned around and walked away. I looked at the vial grasped in my fingertips, the glowing substance swirling inside the glass.

“What did he mean you and your father are paying the price?” I stepped away from his hold and sat down on the seat I had vacated when Mr. Gold arrived. Killian knelt down in front of me, looking up at me from his low position.

“My father, while he still remained in the Enchanted Forest, and after my birth, starting killing the Dark One’s potential ‘clientele.’ The Dark One cursed him to another land, the Land Without Color, leaving me behind. As he said, I was my father’s most valuable possession more than anything, including his two sons, my older brothers.

“Honestly, I wasn’t paying the price to be separated from my father, he had killed the man I loved. The Dark One did me a favor.” My eyes met Killian’s, no look of pity was anywhere on his face or eyes. I uncorked the vial, bringing it to my lips. He lay his hand on my knee and squeezed. At his nod, I drank the contents.

I didn’t feel any different, but then I was immediately on my knees, feeling as though I were burning from the inside. I screeched in pain as I transformed into my true form, my wings unfurled from my back, my nails grew into long claws, my skin taking on a deathly grey and the veins turning to black in contrast.

Killian yelled and ran out of the cabin calling for the crocodile. As suddenly as it happened, I was now on my knees in my human form. “Killian!” I heard his quick footsteps running back towards his cabin. He stopped in his doorway as he took me in. He walked over to me and held his hand out, helping me up.

“Are you alright, love?” I didn’t answer, instead crashing my lips onto his, devouring him in a hungry kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to the sky getting lighter, turning from night to morning. I grabbed the blanket covering both of us and wrapped it around my nude body as I walked to the closed door and out into the crisp morning air. This was the first time I didn’t have to worry about the sun, to find shelter for the day, or worry about being hunted in the light of the sun. I felt an arm wrap around my stomach and lips pressed against my exposed shoulder.

“For over 250 years, I’ve never truly witnessed a sunrise.” his arm tightened its hold on me, bringing me closer to his front.

I felt his lips by my ear, his hot breath against my skin, “I’m honored it’s I who sees it with you for the first time, darling.” I lean my head against the man Mr. Gold had referred to as my true love as I stood on the deck of his ship and watched the sun crest over the horizon together.

** Flashback to the previous night **

_“How is it the Prince was able to sire children?” Killian brushed his fingers through my damp hair, twisting the curly locks around his fingers._

_“The way any couple conceives a child.” I rested my chin on the top of my hand that was resting on his chest. I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. “Our mother’s, none survived childbirth. My father told me to think of it as a creature wanting to escape into the world, that the woman is merely an egg in which to grow us, we would want to break out of the egg.”_

_He stopped playing with my hair, digesting what I had just said. But I continued, “At conception, we’ll be nothing more than half-breeds. Father would have to turn the woman after she is with child. Any sooner, it would be impossible for her to bear a child.”_

_“Vampire women can’t have children?”_

_“No. We cannot. We are alive, our hearts beat, but we cannot give life in the sense of bearing children.” I looked into his eyes, wondering if this is something he would hold against me if he ever wanted children, hell, I didn’t even know what we were. Were we courting, rather dating, what? Yes, we had sex, but that doesn’t mean we’re anything._

_“There are plenty of children in our land and this who need a loving family, darling.”_

_I took a deep breath, not wanting to have this conversation when neither of us were ready to settle down in any definition of the phrase. “At the precise moment a man drank from a chalice, known as the Holy Grail, my father was born. The man eventually constructed a sword from the Holy Grail, it is with that sword my father can be killed. It’s the only weapon that can kill him and his children.”_

_“I thought the Holy Grail to be of legend.”_

_“It’s as real as I am.”_

_“As far as distractions go, love, you can’t avoid the subject of children forever.”_

_“You speak as though I’m the woman you would want children with.” I stared into his beautiful cerulean eyes, my nails scraping through his chest hairs. He quickly sat up, pulling me to him and onto his lap so I was straddling him._

_“All I want is you, Lucia.” I placed my hand over his heart. “You are the one who has captured this old pirate’s heart.”_

_“As you have captured mine as well... my love.”_

** End Flashback **

When I awoke, Killian wasn’t in bed. I quickly dressed and ran out of the cabin, across the deck and down the gangplank. I saw a group of people, including Killian standing in the street. The Dark One, Mr. Gold, was holding an older man, the kris dagger in the man’s back. Not wanting my father’s curse lifted if the Dark One dies, I transformed into my true self as I ran, my wings unfurling, my claws now digging into the man’s neck.

“I will be damned if you kill him Dark One.” I growled. My father will not be freed from his eternal prison, I wouldn’t allow it.

“He needs to die.”

I yanked the man harshly, my claws sunk further into his neck, blood oozing from the wounds. “Free them, they shouldn’t be subjected to this.”

Mr. Gold waved his hand, releasing the magical hold on the group. The two women next to a young boy grabbed him and covered his head against their stomachs. With one quick and hard pull against the man I had in my hand, his neck was severed in two. I opened my jaw to feed when the Dark One waved his hand again, turning the body and the head into dust.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, dearie.”

I looked to the group, at the looks of horror and fear. I was about to retreat when Killian grasped my bloodied hand in his. I turned my head away from him, knowing how grotesque I looked. With his hook, he turned my head to look at him. He lifted his hand from mine and stroked my cheek, caressing my pointed ear, to the back of my head.

“Regina, you know what must be done.” I heard Mr. Gold talking, but my sole focus was on Killian. I felt myself relax as he continued stroking his fingers through my hair, staring into my silver eyes. He closed the small distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I knew I wasn’t fully human yet, but he didn’t seem to care as we kissed. I opened my mouth to him, almost forgetting we had an audience.

We didn’t pull apart until a new voice shouted, “It's here!! The curse, it's here!” I licked my lips, still tasting him on my tongue.

Killian grabbed my hand in his and pulled me away from the group. “Come with me. Wherever we are sent with this curse, come with me.”

“There is no place I would rather be.”


End file.
